<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friends don't look at friends that way by josettemikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872571">friends don't look at friends that way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josettemikaelson/pseuds/josettemikaelson'>josettemikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie, Hosie Rain Kiss, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josettemikaelson/pseuds/josettemikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Hope and Landon broke up, Hope and Josie have become inseparable. In fear of ruining their friendship, Josie doesn't want to admit her true feelings for Hope, and vice versa. But deep down, they know that they're more than just friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friends don't look at friends that way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honor of hosie rain kiss day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">At this moment, Josie wanted nothing more than to ignalusa herself.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was currently in the dining room hall sitting across from her twin sister Lizzie as she and her boyfriend, MG were arguing about which actor played Spider-Man the best. As much as Josie hated being a third wheel, she was happy that her sister was happy, and that was all that mattered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Tobey Maguire was the OG.” MG fires at Lizzie.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, Tom Holland is clearly hotter.” Lizzie retorts while rolling her eyes at him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie drowns out the rest of their conversation, as she had barely slept the night before because she was up studying for her upcoming exam. Lizzie complained to her a countless amount of times that she didn't need to study, since she always aced every exam, unlike the blonde who didn't seem to care as much about her grades. Still, Josie shrugged and suggested that a few minutes in the library wouldn't do any harm. Unfortunately, minutes turned into hours and she noticed the sun rising just as she finished reading the last textbook in her pile. Luckily, she managed to slip into her dorm room before Lizzie noticed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She stabs her fork into her belgian waffle, making her think of a certain someone, and suddenly she lost her appetite. She had gotten over Penelope a few months ago, but sometimes the thought of her still randomly popped into her head, and she imagined what it'd be like if they were still together. Of course if Lizzie heard her thoughts she would tell her to forget about Satan and focus on someone new.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">All thoughts of the latter leave her mind as soon as she sees a familiar head of auburn hair walk into the dining hall with a tray that contained a bowl of oatmeal and a side of fruits. Josie watches as Hope scans the room, and once she makes eye contact with the brunette, she smiles as she makes her way towards them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey." She says casually as she plops down next to Josie, who was slightly thankful that she wouldn’t have to third wheel anymore as she had Hope for company. Ever since Landon and Hope broke up, they had been spending more time together, and Josie would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, both their breakup and Hope spending more time with her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Do you ever have a cheat day?” She jokes to Hope while pointing at her tray and then to her own plate of waffles, two completely different breakfast choices. In all her years of knowing Hope, she had never see the girl eat anything that wasn't healthy, besides a beignet every once in a while.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You're one to talk, when was the last time you ate a salad.” Hope replies, referencing how Josie's diet wasn't exactly the best. Her response only caused her to think of Penelope once again, a conversation that they had replaying in her head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Very healthy meal you got there.” Penelope sarcastically teases as she eyes Josie’s plate, consisting of two slices of pizza, some fries, and a large soda on the side.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Hey, if I’m gonna be fighting any monsters I need to be well fed.” Josie justifies as Penelope rolls her eyes. "Besides, we've broken up, you don't need to act like you care about me anymore. You should go before Lizzie sees you."</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Penelope stays quiet, but Josie swears she sees a flash of hurt in her eyes. The raven-haired girl simply walks away, leaving to pack her suitcase and then left the Salvatore School for good. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope notices the change in Josie's mood instantly, and blurts out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. In fact, I think it's amazing that you can eat complete junk all day and look fit."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie slightly smiled, "It's okay. I was just thinking about something."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The auburn-haired girl relaxes, happy that she didn’t offend the brunette. "You look tired."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The brunette nodded, "Yeah, stayed up studying for the Chemistry of Magic exam.” She murmured, not wanting Lizzie to find out and scold her later. In honesty, she didn't feel tired at all, but then again the presence of Hope always seemed to give her an extra boost of energy. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You shouldn’t do that.” Hope's blue eyes were filled with concern. "Taking care of yourself is more important." Josie found herself nodding along, and mentally told herself to take a break now and then. If it were Lizzie telling her those same exact words, she'd simply shrug it off and try to justify her actions. But this was Hope, and everything with Hope was different. Her silly childhood crush on the girl only seemed to grow ever since they started hanging out more often. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope then turns towards Lizzie and MG, who were still in a heated argument and hadn't noticed her presence. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"So, what are you two losers fighting about."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The couple suddenly broke off their quarrel to stare at her. "Excuse you, Mikaelson," Lizzie retorted. "If anything, you're the loser. Remember when you had no friends and only spent time with my dad and kept yourself cooped up in your room.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josie watched as the two started firing back insults at one another. If this had happened a year ago, it would've been a blood bath. Now, it's only playful banter that Josie found to be quite amusing. Mg makes eye contact with her from across the table, and they start chuckling together at the girls' childish behavior. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josie was currently sitting in the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library, once again. She was so concentrated in her homework that she didn’t notice the footsteps walking up to her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi." a voice comes from behind her and startles her so much that she jumps in her seat. She turns around to see Jade, and her brown eyes meet her blue ones. Unfortunately, they're the wrong shade of blue, slightly darker and a lot more mischievous than the blue eyes she prefers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Uhm, hi?" Josie hadn't talked to Jade since she saved the blonde from the prison world and managed to turn her humanity back on.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Is this seat taken?" Jade points to the seat next her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, actually. I'm waiting for Hope so we can study together." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh." Her expression falls slightly, but her signature smirk appears once again. "Can I join?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie stays silent, because she doesn't want Jade to join, but it's hard for the brunette to say no to people. As selfish as it sounds, she wants Hope all to herself. Thankfully, a voice saves her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Last time I checked, you weren't taking Chemistry of Magic.” Hope says, roughly shoving Jade away and sitting in the seat that Jade was about to take. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jade huffs, "Whatever, I'll see you later Josie.” and before the blonde walks away she sends Josie a wink. After she leaves, Josie lightly slaps Hope on her arm.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Ow, what was that for?" Hope rubs her arm and acts like it was the most painful thing she's ever experienced.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie rolls her eyes, "Dramatic, much? You were being rude to Jade."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Hope ignores her and begins to open up her textbook. "We should study chapter 11, I heard Mr. Williams is going to include a lot of material from that chapter on the exam."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The brunette stares at the girl next to her, and notices her tightly clenched fists against the wood table, along with her jaw. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you okay?" Josie asks as she puts her hand over one of Hope's clenched ones. She can feel the warmth of her hand, but also the coolness of her rings as her thumb brushes over her knuckles, soothing them. Butterflies are currently exploding in her stomach, in a way she's never felt before. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The auburn haired girl takes a deep breathe, closing her eyes. "Yeah, it's nothing." The brunette frowns and she knows it isn't just 'nothing,' but doesn’t say anything for fear that Hope might close herself off, just like every time when someone mentions her family. Once Hope's fists are unclenched, she goes to pull her hand away, but Hope only takes it as an opportunity to slip her hand into Josie's bigger one, the two hands fitting perfectly into one another. The butterflies in Josie's stomach have only increased tenfold, and she tries to push away the feelings. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">For the remainder of their study session, their hands stay linked, neither of them questioning it, nor being bothered by it. Despite holding Hope's hand for so long, the butterflies in Josie's stomach don't seem to disappear, even when their hands break apart to start packing up their belongings. It only begins to fade away once Josie enters her room after Hope walks her there, mindlessly chattering about her day, with their hands linked together once again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie walks out of class, feeling satisfied with how the exam went. It turns out Hope was right, and Mr. Williams did indeed include a lot of information from chapter 11, which they studied from immensely the day before. The memory of them holding hands causes her cheeks to tinge a slight pink. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As she rounds the corner, she bumps right into Jade, and dropping all of her notebooks onto the floor in the process. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Sorry, let me get that for you.” Before Josie can comprehend anything, Jade uses her vampire abilities and picks up all of her books, setting it up into a neat stack and placing them in Josie's hands. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks." Josie says, still slightly stunned. She plans to walk away to meet up with Hope in the library to talk about the exam, since Hope has the class later on in the day. But before she can, Jade stops her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Do you maybe wanna grab lunch at the Mystic Grill?" The blonde looks slightly anxious, but it might just be Josie's eyes playing tricks on her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I can't right now, I have to be somewhere. Maybe another time?" Josie suggests, but she hopes that the latter will just forget about it and stop talking to her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jade nods in understanding, but then smirks, looking at something behind Josie, before making eye contact with the brunette and kissing her. For a few seconds, Josie just stands there bewildered with her eyes wide open as Jade's lips are pressed firmly against hers. She doesn't feel anything but awkwardness and embarrassment as people start to turn and stare. Once she composes herself, she abruptly pulls away.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What was that for?" The brunette tries her best to not yell. She was lucky that it was currently her free period, otherwise she would’ve been late for class by now. Her stomach churns with the thought that she was keeping Hope waiting all by herself while she was kissing some girl. Even though technically, Jade kissed her, and Josie didn't even kiss back. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Nothing." Jade shrugs nonchalantly before walking away. The late bell already rang, so Jade was definitely late for her class, but the blonde didn't seem to care.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Josie takes a deep breath to compose herself, before looking around at her surroundings. In the corner of her eyes, she sees a short figure with auburn hair speed walking away from her. She immediately recognizes who it is, and starts to chase after her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hope, wait!” For someone with short legs, she sure can walk fast. Hope doesn’t turn around or answer her, and it seems as if she only picks up the speed on her walking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Where are you going?” Josie tries again, by now they’ve just left the school and are walking towards the woods.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Going to wolf out.” The auburn-haired girl responds simply. She feels a small raindrop land on her head, but she doesn’t care. All she feels is green from watching Jade and Josie kiss, and a quick run could help her release her tension.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But it’s going to rain soon.” Josie interjects, not wanting her to get sick. The thought of taking care of a sick Hope crosses her mind briefly, before she shakes it off. Not the time to be thinking about that. By now, Josie is trailing behind Hope, not exactly knowing which particular part of the woods she’s going to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hope just shrugs. “I don’t care, just go back to Jade and leave me alone, will you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josie stops her walking, and Hope turns around, no longer feeling the brunette’s presence behind her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So this is about Jade, what is it that you have against her?” Josie questions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nothing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Meaning something.” She knows Hope all too well. There’s obviously something bothering her. It's starting to drizzle slightly, and she can feel the raindrops softly beating down on her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stay in silence for a few moments. “It’s nothing that concerns you.” Hope says.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It does if you’re trying to push me away.” Josie instantly counters back, determined to figure out what’s wrong. Suddenly, a light-bulb instantly appears in her head; Hope pushed Jade away after seeing them together in the library, and fled after seeing them kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re jealous.” She whispers, her tone now soft. Josie knows Hope heard her, because the girl’s big blue eyes widen, seemingly shocked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No-no I’m not.” Hope stutters, which instantly gives her away. She silently curses at the brunette for knowing her so well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, you are.” Josie teases, slowly walking towards her. Once again, Hope denies it by shaking her head, looking down at the dirt turning into mud. Josie, now being right in front of Hope, lifts up chin up so their eyes meet. “I don’t see Jade as anything more than a friend. I like someone else.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh,” is all Hope can say, her mood depleting more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Josie rolls her eyes, <em>oblivious gay</em>, she thinks. Just to tease her, she continues on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she’s amazing. We’ve known each other for years, but we’ve just recently started hanging out. I’ve actually had feelings for her before we started getting close.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hope is quiet, still having not yet connected the dots. “Well, I hope she makes you happy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She does,” is all Josie says before softly pressing her lips against hers. It pleases her when Hope instantly kisses back. When they pull back, it’s now raining heavily, the rain angrily pouring down on the two of them, completely soaking their uniforms and making their hair damp.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You meant me.” Hope says quietly, finally realizing who Josie was talking about.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course it’s you.” Josie’s voice is filled with love and warmth, their foreheads still touching. At this point, she doesn’t care about the extremely uncomfortable wet socks, or the feeling of an incoming cold, because she’s content, in the arms of Hope Mikaelson.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At the same time, they both lean in, their lips meeting each other halfway. Neither of them wanting to leave this moment, as the rain continues to pour down mercilessly on them.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>